


All ends that ends well (Discontinued)

by Xuxanai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slight Cannon divergence, Slow Burn, Tags will update along with chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxanai/pseuds/Xuxanai
Summary: -This story semi-follows season 1 of the game, it more or less sticks with cannon for the most part-Anika is transported to the world of demons, all she has to is keep quiet and get through the school year. Easy right? Of course not. Lucifer holier than thou act is getting on her last nerve. All she wants is to talk to her family again, but the prideful demon seems to be shoved up so high up Diavolo's ass than he won't listen to a word she says.Well, we can't have that can we?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to the Devildom

A bright blinding light forces Anika to close her eyes. She feels a sudden pulling force guiding her somewhere, her body feels cold; too cold, time seems to lose all meaning, but just as it started it finished. When Anika opens her eyes, she appears to be in a large hall along with five other men, but something seems off about them.

Her instincts tell her to run as far as she can, but something deep down inside of her tells her to stay, that she isn’t in any danger. It’s something almost familiar but she can’t seem to grasp it.

“Welcome to the Devildom. I am Diavolo heir to the throne and head of the Royal Academy of Diavolo.” The voice speaking is boisterous and demands attention. Its source is much the same, being the only one dressed in red and towering over everyone else in the room.

“….Devildom?”

“Yes, or as you humans know it as ‘Hell’, it will be your place of residence for the next year during the exchange program.”

“W-wait that means-”

“That we’re demons.”

Diavolo continues to introduce the rest of the people…….demons(?) there. Apparently, they’re the avatars of the seven deadly sins. Lucifer of Pride, Asmodeus of Lust, Satan of Wrath and Beelzebub of Gluttony. But that’s only four where’s the other three? Unfortunately, the onslaught of information only seems to have begun.

As Lucifer explains what will be expected from Anika, and hands her DDD; what appears to be a demon cell phone, and explains that the whole goal of the exchange program is to unite the three realms, that is Heave, Hell and Earth (or as they call it the Celestial realm, the Devildom, and the Human world). During the explanation, Lucifer offhandedly mentions that there’s another human exchange student along with two students from the Celestial realm. The thought of not being the only human here comforts Anika, but that feeling is short lived as he continues to explain that she will be living with him and his brothers in the House of Lamentation while the rest of the exchange students will be lodging at Purgatory Hall. Finally, Lucifer concludes his never-ending lecture by introducing her guide to the Devildom, Mammon avatar of Greed, who appears to be absent from the welcoming ceremony.

Asmo’s and Satan’s explanation of Mammon doesn’t leave Anika with high hopes, as they put it ‘Mammon is the scum of the Devildom’. Silently she wishes that they had assigned her with someone more responsible like Lucifer to watch over her. She wonders if he was already assigned to the other exchange student. She doesn’t voice her objections, less she angers the demons.

As if on cue, Mammon bursts through the door.

“Late as usual Mammon?” Lucifer tuts, clearly disappointed at his younger brother, I had expected you to try this one time, but alas. Nevertheless, we were just wrapping up with the human, just in time to escort the human to the house of Lamentation.”

“Escort??” Mammon exclaims, he begins to franticly look back and forth between Anika and Lucifer. Mammon seems nothing less than offended. “Why am I stuck showin’ the human ‘round? I’m a busy guy you know? I got a reputation to uphold- ”

“ **Mammon.** ” Lucifer approaches his young brother; sternly gripping Mammon’s shoulders Lucifer tells something to him in a hushed voiced that quickly makes Mammon grow pale.

“F-fine” the demon stutters outs “I g-guess I can find a way to squeeze them into my schedule for a fee of course.” Another look from Lucifer quickly shots down that thought.

“tsk.” Mammon begrudgingly approaches Anika and begins to lead her from out the hall. “Listen human, the Great Mammon doesn’t take orders from no one okay? I’m only doing this ‘cuz I actually feel sorry for ya okay? So before ya go around telling anyone ‘bout what happened back in the student council room remember with who you’re dealin’ with.”

“Okay? And if you’re going to be my guide of sorts, you better learn my name. It’s Anika. So don’t around calling me human, got that?” she quips back.

“Behave and don’t go causing me trouble and I might just consider it.”

Anika knew she wouldn’t get anywhere with this demon if she keeps agitating him, so she decides it’s a battle to be fought later. If she was to be living with these demons for a year she won’t be seen as anything less than an equal, but for the moment the best course of action seems to be observe the demon brothers rather than confront them about everything that bothers her. That will come later.

The walk from RAD to the House of Lamentation is brief. On the way Mammon occasionally comments about the places they passed by. The comments he makes are all brief except when it comes to the topic of Majolish. The biggest fashion company, and how he, the Great Mammon, is their top model, and how she, a mere human, should feel absolutely honoured to graced with his premise for free, something many would allegedly kill for.

When they arrive to the house, his self-praises are cut short by an overly exaggerated cough. It comes from a blue hair demon standing on top of the stairs looking absolutely enraged by Mammon.

“Mammon, where is my grimm?” he asks in a low voice laced with venom.

Mammon tries to stutter an excuse but the demon cuts him off.

“Where. Is. My. Money?” the demon spits at him while making his way down the stairs.

“Levi listen, I just need some more time it’s only been a couple hundred years besides I’m stuck babysitting this human I can’t be expected to pay ya back when my hands are full, ya know?”

Levi only seems to just have noticed the person standing besides Mammon. He begins to stutter something about ‘normie germs’, Mammon seeing Levi distracted quickly makes his escape leaving Anika alone with the bumbling demon. Levi doesn’t seem to notice that Mammon has left being too distracted by human.

“Uhh…Levi was it?” Anika snaps her fingers in front of his face in an attempt to bring him back to reality. This seems to have worked. The demon blinks and shakes his head a few times before taking a few steps away from her. Levi finally realises that Mammon seems to long have fled the scene.

He huffs in annoyance mumbling something about stupid Mammon with his stupid legs. He clears his throat and finally properly acknowledge Anika.

“Y-yeah, my name’s Leviathan but you can just call me Levi for short. I’m the avatar of Envy. So, you’re the new exchange student?”

“Yep! That’s me, miss Anika De’onuer!” she holds out her hand hoping for a handshake, but Levi only looks at it.

“And Mammon been assigned to be your demon babysitter?” he hums in thought

“Well, I wouldn’t say babysitter-”

Suddenly, Levi grabs her hand and begins to lead her upstairs without further comment. The house is massive, and Anika knows it’ll take some time getting used to where everything is. Levi seems to have reached his destination and leads Anika inside.


	2. Levi, Avatar of Envy

Levi drags Anika up the stairs and down the hall. When he reached his target stop he pushes her inside. Levi looks around the hall to make sure no one saw him with the normie, before entering himself and closing the door behind him. The normie in question notices this but makes no comment of it.

Anika is brought in a room covered in anime posters and shelves filled with figurines from various games; some of which she recognizes. To the right of his gaming desk is a massive bookshelf, filled with nothing but merchandise and volumes of _The Tale of the Seven Lords._ Must be a popular series here, but what impresses her the most is the massive ceiling-to-floor aquarium illuminating the room.

In the dead center of the room is a small bathtub with a body pillow of a character she can’t recognize. Looking around she sees that there isn’t a proper bed. _“Do demon sleep in bathtubs?”_ she muses to herself.

From the state of his room one could easily deduce that Levi was a massive anime nerd and what some might call a shut-in. Anika takes a mental note the demon’s obsession with anime, this could be used as common ground to befriend him. Back on Earth she had binge watched the occasional show with her friends and sisters, but she was far from any sort of mega fan. Never too late to find a new interest.

“We take this to our graves.”

Levi’s voice broke Anika’s train of thoughts.

“What?”

“This.” He began motion in her general direction. “If people found out that I allowed a normie like you into my room, my reputation would be ruined.”

“Is that why you checked if there was anyone in the corridor before closing the door? Scared people will gossip.” She teased.

Levi tried covering the blush that was forming with the back of his hand.

“G-gossip about w-what?? My heart only belongs to the 2D world. Someone like you could never match up to them!! You wished you could be as cute as Ruri-chan or as courageous as Henry. NO. You, a _3D woman_ , could only dream.”

Some might find Levi’s whole shpeel insulting, but Anika found it a tad amusing and didn’t find it as anything more as Levi trying to save face.

“Yeah, what was I thinking!” she said sarcastically “Accept my humblest apologies, O’ Avatar of Envy! Mere Anika could never measure up to Harry-”

“HENRY! It’s one thing to make fun of me being a gross otaku, but to disrespect TSL is a whole other offense.”

Anika cringes a bit at herself, maybe she took the teasing a bit too far. Hopefully this won’t come to bite her in the foot later on. Quickly she tries to divert the subject away from her mess up.

“TSL?” the human asks meekly.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of TSL?! The Tale of the Seven Lords!!”

She shook her head. Levi gasped and took a step away from her as in he was just burned.

“YOU NEVER- WHAT?? HOW?? YOU REALLY ARE A HOPELESS NORMIE!!”

Levi then processed to spend the next who knows how long gushing about TSL and all its adaptions. From novel to book, he found it more important that he educates the uncultured normie before him than whatever the reason he brought her in here for.

“-and that brings me to now.” Finally. “You must be wondering why I hate Mammon so much.” Cue another rant about hum Mammon is a greedy scummy sorry excuse of a demon and Levi retelling the story of how Mammon _the bastard,_ had won a Seraphina figurine and refused to give it to Levi, and he when we went to take her from Mammon he had found her lying on the floor.

“Now do you understand how terrible my brother is?!”

Anika had long tuned out of the conversation, so she wasn’t sure what Levi was talking about so she reflectively nodded.

“Finally, you seem to have sense in you.” He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes tight and hesitantly said “I-Ineedyourhelp”.

Anika tunes back in. “W-what?”

“I need you to make a pact with Mammon to make him pay me back.”

She tilts her head to the side.

“Of course, you wouldn’t know what a pact is” Levi mumbles. “Basically, the demon lends their strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for your soul.”

Anika scoffs at him. “Forget it. I’m not selling my soul.”

“It doesn’t have to be your soul.” Levi rolls his eyes. “But it has to be something the demon wants.”

She hums. “So Mammon, Avatar of Greed, what would he want? Money right? I could take out a loan and we could work out a system of paying it back together.”

“Don’t be dumb. I’m trying to get money not lose it, but you’re on the right path-”

“So mortgage?” Anika giggles.

“His credit card, Goldie. Lucifer took it away from him, if we find it, we could use it as leverage.”

“But if Lucifer took it how are we going to find it?”

“Hey, you seem pretty smart you figure it out.” Levi begins to shove Anika out of his room. “Now get out, my guild is waiting for me, there’s a pretty important raid I need to get to so-”

And with that Levi pushes her out and shuts the door behind her. _Rude._ So what now?

“Hey do you know where my room is?” Anika yells through the door.

“Downstairs to the left, now leave!” _Okay, super rude_.

Surprisingly, it’s easier to find then Anika expected. Her room shares a wall with the kitchen, convenient for late night snacks, so there’s a plus.

The room she is given is quite large. There’s a twin-sized bed directly opposite to the door and a modest side closet to the right of it; hanging from the closet door it her RAD uniform. Opening the closet, it seems that she is given a few items of clothing, a few jeans and a few tops, all very plane and generic. She makes a mental note to go shopping for more clothes. On the left-side of the room there seems to be a small kitchenette and table. Next to the fridge is a door and opening it confirms her suspicions; it a bathroom. It’s very modest only a shower, sink and toilet but she’s glad that she has her own personal bathroom.

She notices there seem to be some papers on the table. If she remembers correctly Lucifer did mention that she’ll find her schedule and some allowance. He also mentioned that she is to make a list of anything, _anything at all_ , that she needs from the human world and give it to him.

Anika briefly looks over her schedule, but she quickly begins to make the list of what she needs. As she is writing, her mind slowly wanders back to her sisters. The reality of the situation finally settles in. These demons expect her to spend the next year away from her family with no way of contacting them.

Lucifer did say anything.

Then its decided, she makes a note to talk to Lucifer about being able to stay in contact with her family, maybe even discussing the possibility of visits. Anika, of course, doesn’t have high hopes of him agreeing to visits but it wouldn’t hurt to ask right?

Anika begins the feel her eyelids grow heavy, looking at the clock shows that it’s still early, but she knows that she has to get up early tomorrow so it wouldn’t hurt to get an early night. So she brushes her teeth and sets her alarm and quickly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this once a week. We'll see how long that schedule lasts...  
> Also find me on tumblr @Xuxanai


End file.
